Combat
Vigor Mortis uses live combat (thank God). 'Hit Points' All beings have 3 Soul Points (SP, the equivalent to base HP in other LARPs), which represent the health of your soul. When Reapers or Revenants acquire a physical body, they gain an additional 3 Hit Points (HP) on top of these. When all of these are lost, they are forcibly returned to the Spectral Realm. Ghosts cannot be harmed in the Material Realm by normal means, as such do not gain these additional Hit Points when they manifest. Most beings can benefit from armour, which can be acquired from ability-based buffs and some items. A being may gain up to 3 Armour Points (AP), which disappear upon returning to the Spectral Realm if unused. If all your Soul Points are lost, your permanent Soul Point total is reduced by one. It takes five minutes for you to ‘respawn’ after this, whereupon you reappear at the nearest Realm or Reaper Gate. Soul Points do not regenerate on their own between sessions or otherwise – healing a soul is a very tricky thing. 'Dying in the Material Realm' If your physical body is destroyed while in the Material Realm, you are sent back to the Spectral Realm. If this happens, you must fall to the floor for 60 seconds and get back up once you have replaced your sash; your Soul Points are unaffected. Once you are back on your feet, you are able to be attacked in the Spectral Realm. In the 60 seconds before you return to the Spectral Realm, items can be looted from your dissipating body. 'Dying (again)' Effectively, you can ‘die’ three times. The first time you lose all 3 of your Soul Points, you come back with 2 Soul Points. ‘Respawning’ takes five minutes, whereupon you reappear at the nearest Realm or Reaper Gate. If you lose these 2 Soul Points and ‘die’ again, you come back with 1 Soul Point. ‘Respawning’ takes five minutes, whereupon you reappear at the nearest Realm or Reaper Gate. If you lose your final Soul Point, you become a Shade. 'Shades' After losing your final Soul Point, you must fall to the floor for 60 seconds and remove your sash. When you get back up again, you will be a Shade. Shades: *Retain all their memories *Can see freely between both realms *Are incorporeal in both realms *Cannot use relics, weapons or abilities *Are unable to talk or write *Dissipate after 30 minutes The only way to dispose of a Shade is for a Revenant to harvest them or Reapers to reap them. Additionally, when a Revenant touches a Shade, it is paralysed. A harvested or reaped Shade is represented by the player's Death Certificate, and consuming a Shade restores 2 Soul Points. Becoming a Shade is optional – should you wish, you needn’t rise again as a Shade and instead may start playing as a new character straight away (or take a break and/or eat some candy or something). 'Weapons' 'Ghosts' Ghosts cannot use weapons in the Material Realm unless they have the Poltergeist ability. However, they may use any weapons they find in the Spectral Realm, as well as interact with the rest of the Spectral Realm as if they were corporeal. 'Reapers' Reapers are always accompanied by their Reaper weapons, and may not abandon them at any cost. Reapers can adopt a secondary weapon to dual wield, but this weapon will dissipate upon shifting between Realms. 'Revenants' When shifting from the Spectral Realm to the Material Realm, Revenants automatically gain a single basic weapon. Revenants can adopt a secondary weapon to dual wield, but this weapon will also dissipate upon shifting between Realms. Soul Blades cannot exist in the Material Realm, and disappear upon shifting. 'General weapon rules' *'Maximum weapon size: 45 inch full weapon length or 35 inch blade, whichever is shorter' *The ability to use more exotic weapons will be added at a later date, but these will have additional requirements – watch this space! *Shields are not permitted 'Casting' *While casting an ability, you must stand still and perform appropriate roleplay (e.g. counting under your breath) * If you’re using an ability and somebody uses a combat call on you, your casting is interrupted and the use of that particular ability is spent as if you had successfully used it *If you take damage, you are not interrupted but may choose to stop casting at any point as normal. If you abandon the casting, the use of that particular ability is spent as if you had successfully used it *You cannot defend yourself while casting an ability unless it is Instant Calls See the calls page.